The Chronicles Of Toontown: The Bumblepop mystery
by LEGOSwimmer
Summary: This is the first of 12 Toontown Chronicles stories i have written. Please keep in mind that this was written over a year ago and it wasnt until now that I discovered a site to publish it on. New stories will be uploaded weekly. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Just to let you know... Cool Comet is a teal dog. Max Bumblepop is a purple dog, Ricky is a green duck, and Lady Lollipop is a blue bear. Enjoy!

The Chronicles of Toontown:

The Bumblepop mystery

Chapter I

On one very sunny day in Toontown Central a dog named Max Bumblepop and his friends; Cool Comet, Lady Lollipop and Rickey were out playing. They were all good friends; they knew each other since before they could say much more than "pie, doodle, and ". They would laugh and joke all day long. "You know guys." Said Bumblepop. "Yes my purple friend?" said Cool Comet. "You guys are my best friends in the world, and I just want you to know that if I ever went missing or something like that..." His voice trailed off. "Yes what is it?" said Rickey. "You know that box on my night stand?" he asked. "Yeah what about it?" said Lady Lollipop. "Well if that ever happens, open it." "Ok" said the rest of the toons. They went off and played some more. They decided that none of them would ever go missing and that Max Bumblepop was just overly dramatic, or so they thought.

One year later.

Cool Comet knocked on Max Bumblepop's door. "C'mon Max! Were gonna go put banana peels under downsizers!" When no one answered Cool Comet opened the door himself. "Max Bumblepop? Are you in here?" There was no answer. That's when Cool Comet got worried. "Where are you!" He yelled. Still no answer, Then he went to all the people he knew. They didn't know either. Max Bumblepop was GONE.

All of Max Bumblepop's friends went into his cold, empty house. There on his nightstand was the box. Cool Comet opened it up. The other toons gathered around to see what was inside. It was a music box. It played "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," the toons watched as the little stars danced around. They began to cry. Soon Rickey and Lady Lollipop left. Cool Comet still stood there holding the music box as it played it's happy song. He looked over where he had found the box, and sitting there, covered in dust, was a little stuffed version of Max Bumblepop. He hugged the stuffed doll. The song still playing, his eyes stung with tears, one thought echoed in his mind: He must be found! . End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

After their loss, the toons were devastated. They did not want to eat, sleep, or do anything for that matter. Of them all, Cool Comet was the most depressed. He carried that stuffed Bumblepop around wherever he went. He was sitting on a bench on Silly Street moping, when he overheard a couple of cogs talking. They were both boss bots. "Did you hear about what went on in boss bot HQ the other day?" said one. "No what happened?" Asked the other. "Well, I hear there was a prisoner taken. A real feisty one too." Cool Comet listened in. Could that be Max Bumblepop? "It was a green cat name Mac Fumble-stop." Cool Comet sighed. It was not Max. "Oh yes! I remember now! Though I think it was a dog named Max Bumble-flop or something like that." The other replied. Cool Comets expression brightened. Maybe it was him! Right then the cogs flew away arguing over the name of the mystery prisoner. Cool Comet made for the playground. Excited, he spread the news that Max Bumblepop was not dead. Though he was worried. After all, everyone in Toontown knew what the boss bots were capable of. Hurrying on he made his way to the playground.

"So Max Bumblepop is in boss bot HQ?" said Lady Lollipop. "Yes, so we have to hurry. Who knows what they're doing to him!" With that he led the way to Donald's Dock, not looking back to see if they were following him. Soon they were on their way. All wondering the same thing: How will we get in to save him? As it turns out, that was relatively easy to answer. Shep Ahoy, the boss bot expert would give them cog suit parts in return for them doing tasks for him.

"So the buildings neighboring mine are no longer under cog control?" asked Shep Ahoy. "Yes. Now hurry! I don't know how long Max Bumblepop is gonna last!" "Ok let's see. Do you want the pelvis or the upper left arm?" Cool Comet could not take it any longer. "ENOUGH! WE NEED THESE SUIT PARTS TO SAVE OUR FRIEND! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP US THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY OR GIVE US THESE SUIT PARTS!" yelled Cool Comet. Lady Lollipop looked surprised. She had never seen Cool Comet like this. Suddenly she noticed the stuffed Max Bumblepop in his pocket. "Alright then. You may have the suit parts only if you return them when you save your friend. If they get damaged they get paid for." Said Shep Ahoy slightly afraid that Cool Comet might hurt him. With that the toons left to go to the gag shop. It was time to gag up and go into battle.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Cool Comet called Little Ruffleslam. Hoping that she would pick up. If they were going to survive boss bot HQ they were going to need some extra firepower. Meanwhile Lady Lollipop was trying to contact Miss-B-Haven, but to no avail. In the end they were able to get Little Ruffleslam, a blue cat named Moe, and two strangers who were eager to help. "We're still one short!" Said Lady Lollipop. A pair of eyes stared at them. "I can help you." Said a mysteries feminine voice. "Who's there?" Said Rickey. "Someone willing to risk being ground into paste by the boss bots to save this friend of yours. I've been watching you for quite some time now." The stranger stepped out of the shadows. Revealing a rather tall black cat. "The name's Purr-fectly Crazy Uber, but you can call me Crazy," Said the cat. "With all due respect Crazy you look a little small to be..." Right then Lady Lollipop was interrupted by Crazy pulling out a large button labeled "Geyser". "Oh." said Lady Lollipop. "Why do you think they call me an uber? Just a fancy name? Now lets go. This friend of yours is in boss bot HQ, or so I've heard. So we need to get a move on!" with that Purr-fectly Crazy Uber headed toward the big scary entrance that said "BOSS BOT HQ" on it. The rest followed.

After they reached the castle one of the, not-so-eager-now-that-he-has-seen-the-size-of-the-castle, strangers left. Luckily there was a toon already there. it was dog. He was missing part of an ear and claimed that he had a bone to pick with the C.E.O. So they went in the elevator. Knowing that this may be the last they will ever see of the happy town of Toontown. Under his cog suit Cool Comet clutched the stuffed Max Bumblepop. Strangely enough he could have sworn he felt the stitches that formed the mouth of the doll curve into a smile. He was not sure, but he figured that the stress of one of his best friends missing was making him go crazy. He pushed that thought aside as the elevator door swung open. They were surrounded by cogs. As they walked in he listened to what the cogs were saying. "Oh I can't wait until lunch time. I've always wanted to see a toon get executed!" Said a Corporate Raider. "He is getting executed for not saying anything to the C.E.O. when he was questioned right?" Said a Head Hunter. "Yes" replied the other cog. Cool Comet gasped as he looked at the clock it was already 11:45. How was he suppost to get Max Bumblepop out of there in 15 minutes? Then he had an idea. "HEY EVERYONE!" He yelled. The entire room full of cogs looked at him. "THIS COG IS AN IMPOSTER! TAKE HIM TO THE C.E.O. IMMEDIATELY!" He pointed at a big cheese. "No! No! You have it all wrong! I'm not an impo..." His words were drowned out by the angry cogs dog-piling on him. Just then, Cool Comet gestured for the rest of the toons to follow him into the main dining room. It was time for them to rescue Max Bumblepop!

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

As they walked into the main dining room they saw the C.E.O. and a cage suspended over a large tub labeled "DIP". Right then the C.E.O. spun around "Hey you! You're not supposed to be in here for another ten minutes!" Said the C.E.O. in an angry yet monotone voice. "Oh we're not here to see the show. Toons! Shed your cog suit!" "Huh? Toons? But how? Wait a minute? Dippy Bumbleberry? I thought I got rid of you!" "Well you thought wrong C.E.O. I'm very much alive!" As the C.E.O. and Dippy Bumbleberry shot threats at each other Cool Comet looked past the C.E.O. to see that inside of the cage, battered, bruised, and unconscious was Max Bumblepop. "MAX! WAKE UP!" Suddenly Max Bumblepop woke up. "Huh? What am I doing in here?" He said. Then he looked down. "AAH! DIP! NOT DIP! I DONT WANNA DIE!" "Don't worry Max Bumblepop! We'll save you! Toons! Full fire power!" Ordered Cool Comet. Then all the toons unleashed their gags. They seemed to have no affect on the C.E.O. at all. That is, until Purr-fectly Crazy Uber hit the C.E.O. dead in the face with a wedding cake. It threw the C.E.O. off balance. He rolled back into the tub of DIP and fell in. When he got out he twitched, shook, and electricity arced from his body. When he spoke it sounded like something out of a mad toon's nightmare. "N-N-N-NOOOOooo. YO-YOU C C C CANT BEAT M-M-ME! IMMMMMMMMMMMM (tsszit) IM THE C.E.O.! WEL WEL WELL, I GUESSSSSssssttt TH-TH-TH-THE SHOW W-W-WILL START EARLLLLOOOooooooo..." The C.E.O.s voice trailed off as the clockwork in side of him melted down. He swung around cutting the rope that held Max Bumblepop with his golf club. Then he blew up, revealing a very battered level one flunky. As the cage that held Max Bumblepop fell, Max reached into his pocket just as the cage hit the DIP. There was a sizzling sound as the cage was enveloped. The toons stood there awe strucken. As they stared at the tub of DIP. Wondering just how this happened. Replaying the chain of events that got them this close to saving Max Bumblepop. Then they started to cry as they realized their friend was no more. "Why did this have to happen?" Sobbed Lady Lollipop. Rickey was speechless as he watched the DIP bubble and churn through his tears. "He was a great friend." said Cool Comet "I know! I was such a great guy." said Max Bumblepop. Right then all the rest of the toons looked at him. He shrugged. "After the rope was cut, the field that kept me from using teleport holes was broken. I just barely made it." all the other toons hugged him. Max Bumblepop looked in Cool Comet's pocket. "You found my stuffed me!" he said. "Where did you find it?" "Oh it was behind your music box," replied Cool Comet. "He was great to give hugs to. But I'm so happy I got the real you back!" With that they all headed out. "c'mon Max lets go to the Brrrgh. I'll buy you an ice cream." Said Cool Comet.

Epilogue

Back in Max Bumblepop's house, a stray breeze blew open the music box. As it played, the music box (if it had a mind) knew that soon it would be back in the hands of the one who had cherished it's song since early childhood. It knew that the stuffed doll would soon be returned to its resting place behind the box on the nightstand. Only one question lingered: what other adventures lie in store for the toons?


End file.
